Plotline
Plotline (sometimes nicknamed "Plots,") is an author pony who moved to Ponyville to begin his career. Originally quiet and reserved, he has since grown and become far more outgoing. He is the author of the upcoming book, "The Knight Mare Princess," which he was writing before moving to Ponyville. He is also the original author of the Equestria bestseller "Mares & Gentlecolts," but had that title stolen by his once best friend, who may have been his love interest. Foalhood Plotline grew up in the city of Detrot where he was raised by his mother, a chef, and his father, the owner of a prominent carriage maker. He has one sibling, a baby sister, who he was normally responsible for looking after when their parents were working late. Earning a Cutie Mark One thing Plotline always enjoyed doing was reading his sister bedtime stories. However, he did it so frequently that, one night, he ran out of a good story to tell his sister and she began to fuss, refusing to fall asleep. In a panic, Plotline retreated to his room and tried to quickly write a story for her. To his surprise, he discovered his magical ability to print on surfaces... by writing on his father's mahogany desk. Realizing his abilities, he used this to quickly write a quality story and was able to help his sister fall asleep to a story she loved. Plotline was moved at the big smile on her face with the book he wrote, but even more so when he realized his book cutie mark appeared on his flank. Even when his father grounded him for messing up his desk, the smile was hard to erase from his face. School Life and Scarlet Wishes Plotline found it very difficult to make friends in school, but there was one pony who was taken with him from the get go. Her name was Scarlet Wishes. Plotline and Scarlet grew very close and cared a great deal for one another. They were inseperable friends. Many even believed that they were romantically involved in their later years together. Scarlet's father, however, did not approve of Plotline as he was the son of a rival carriage maker in Detrot. Still, the two had a long, loving relationship. This would generally amount to Plotline's only friendship in his foalhood as his reserved personality kept him from reaching beyond his comfort zone. Writing Prowess and "Mares & Gentlecolts" One thing that became evident was Plotline's love of writing. His teachers became aware of this and began to tout his skills to the local writing associations. Learning that they wanted a deep character study, Plotline began to write a book titled "Mares & Gentlecolts," based off of a phrase he heard his father say at many showcases of new carriages. It was a deep look at the inner workings of the sophisticated mindsets of stalions and mares, highlighting kinships, trechary, and love. While writing this, Scarlet Wishes began to become distant to him, much to Plotline's dismay. However, when he did see her, he was able to confide in her the inner workings of the book. Despite this, it seemed meeting with her to discuss the book was growing more and more difficult. In spite of all of this, he was able to produce many more smaller works for school projects that earned him admiration from his peers, but no more friends. Thankfully, he still had Scarlet Wishes, the only pony outside of his family he could trust. Betrayed by Scarlet Wishes Upon completing "Mares & Gentlecolts," Plotline was ecstatic. He met up with Scarlet Wishes one day and introduced the book to her. With a the pride of a new father in his heart, he shared with her every bit of what made the book possible, including a dedication. "For Scarlet Wishes, who made this labor of love possible." Scarlet was evidently mooved to tears at this dedication and Plotline felt wonderful for doing something like this for a young mare he'd grown so fond of. However, when he went to register the book, the clerk at the publishing office stated that the same book was already registered. Thinking this must have been a mistake, Plotline looked into it more, even trying to find Scarlet Wishes to ask if she knew anything about it. However, the release of the book finally came and one of his classmates showed it to him. It was indeed "Mares & Gentlecolts." The author, however, was credited as Scarlet Wishes. Plotline looked for Scarlet after seeing this and found her... however, she had no interest in talking to him and kept her distance. With his heart utterly ripped out and all trust he built up shattered upon realizing she stole the book from him, Plotline became withdrawn from society. He tried to maintain a cheerful exterior, but mistrusted others and made it a point to be an individual rather than seek companionship. He never even gave other ponies much of a chance to get close to him. Adulthood and Moving On Plotline's final years in Detrot were generally uneventful. He remained heartbroken as he saw "Mares & Gentlecolts" become an Equestria bestseller, selling over a million copies and become regarded as a classic and a masterpiece. Determined to rebound from this betrayal, he began to write "The Knight Mare Princess," an action book that would be his defiant stance against what happened and taking back what he loved to do. However, with school ending, Plotline needed to move on with his life and made the decision to move away from Detrot, finding a fairly luxurious home in Ponyville in the heart of Equestria. Early Days in Ponyville Moving In Plotline moved into Ponyville late one afternoon and was in awe of the livliness of the town. Because he arrived late, he wasn't unpacked for his first day and was unable to take care of many necessities, including finding a job. As he contimplated this in his attic bedroom of his new house, he spotted Sweet Apple Acres in the horizon. Deciding to take a chance, he would make his way to the farm the next day and meet Applejack. ((Section in progress)) The Ponyville Games Leading up to The Ponyville Games, Plotline had an initial desire to do a fencing tournament. However, he later decided that an obsticale course that brought the three pony races together might be in better spirit of the Ponylympics, which the Ponyville games were based off of. The Unity Run Plotline worked long and hard on a race that was originally slated to lap around Ponyville, but realizing that it would create an uneven racing environment, he opted for a straight course that started on the outskirts of the town and worked its way in. In The Unity Run, teams of three compete in a race into and through Ponyville with the finish line in front of Plotline's house. Each team consists of one earth pony, one unicorn, and one pegasus, or an equivalent thereof (i.e. a griffon can compete in place of a pegasus, or a mule can compete in place of an earth pony). Each team races on a separate adjacent track and may not cross into their teammates' or opponents' tracks, or face a penalty of disqualification. The race begins with all ponies owning an iron ball that contains a flag on the inside, required for the second leg of the race. First Leg: Earth Ponies In celebration of the earth ponies' athleticism, Plotline devised the earth pony course to focus on speed, strength, and agility. The course involves jumping over hurdles, crawling through tunnels, knocking down walls, climbing over fences, and climbing under low overhangs while maintaining their iron ball. Earth ponies who skip an obsticle are disqualified. First Leg: Unicorns In celebration of the unicorns' magical powers, Plotline's course is a special design, requiring unicorns to guide their iron balls through an intricate series of tracks like a gerbil ball through tubes. All this while jumping over the same track at times and ducking under it the next. Unicorns are not allowed to remove the iron ball from the track with other magical skills. In order to prevent forward momentum from taking precident over magical powers, there are many instances of having to move the ball straight upwards and there are many sharp turns that need to be made. First Leg: Pegasi In celebration of the pegasus' flying abilities, Plotline's airial course requires pegasi to fly up and down, left and right, and even loop through hurdles, loops, and around beams while carrying their iron balls. Pegasi who skip obsticles are disqualified. Taking note that the pegasi are faster flying than even earth ponies are running, Plotline devised the pegasus tracks to not be in a simple straight line, but more jagged in nature as compensation. Second Leg: Together! Upon each pony reaching the end, the three must open their iron balls with keys attached to a carriage at the end of the triple-track. There, they must raise the flags on the back of the carriage and hitch themselves to them in any position they see fit, but all three must be hitched up. The finish is a race through Ponyville to the finish line in front of Plotline's house whiel carryingthe weighted carriage (holding the equivalent of three other ponies). Upon crossing the finish line, a special fireworks display emits from the flags signaling their success in the Unity Run. The three may use their abilities however they see fit, but teleporting and acceleration magic are strictly forbidden. The first one to light their fireworks wins The Unity Run. Plotline's Ponyville Games experience The following are how Plotline finished in The Ponyville Games: *Hay Toss: Silver "Medal" (29' even) *The Unity Run: TBD Relationships While intially reserved, Plotline has since made several notable friends in Ponyville. Applejack Applejack was the first pony Plotline got to formally meet in Ponyville when he arrived at Sweet Apple Acres in search of work. Plotline was moved by Applejack's willingness to give him a chance, in spite of his cutie mark not indicating that he'd be a good farm hand. Because of this, Plotline made it a point to go above and beyond the call of duty for her to reward her taking a chance on him. What began as respect and admiration towards her grew into a full-blown crush, based on her heart and caring nature. Plotline was the first pony to recieve an apple friendship bracelet from her following their trip to Canterlot to discover the truth behind the necklace/locket that he found on Sweet Apple Acres. Although he tries to keep his crush a secret, many ponies have pickd up on his crush including Screwball, who believes him to be Applejack's coltfriend. Thankfully, they seem to have maintained his secret for him, which has generally built his trust of other ponies up. His feelings for Applejack are strong and sometimes overwhelming to him, yet he fears telling her he loves her due to the fear of losing her as a friend. He is willing to go out of his way for her and do anything she might request of him. Plotline and Applejack have been seen hugging one another every so often after emotional moments or acts of kindness. Rainbow Dash Plotline met Rainbow Dash when she was relaxing in the skies. The two seemed to immediately become friends, mostly due to his offering of Sweet Apple Acres cider. However, the two do seem to genuinely regard one another as friends. Plotline was initially off-put at Rainbow Dash when she boasted towards Applejack after winning a race through Danger Fields, primarily because Applejack slipped on the final leg, but when Applejack confirmed she was okay and that she and Rainbow like to antagonize one another, Plotline became fine with it and became accepting of Rainbow Dash's ego. The two sometimes chat over cider on Plotline's balcony to his home in Ponyville. Clear Tone Clear Tone was one of the first ponies Plotline met in Ponyville. He met her at the farewell party to Orange Wafer, helping to clean up the party afterwards. He often allowed her to sleep on his sofa when she was staying in Ponyville for a time and has since been offered the same privilage whenever he might be staying in Canterlot, where Clear Tone lives now. The two share a good-natured relationship. Lightning Blitz Although Plotline met Lightning Blitz very casually on the farm at Sweet Apple Acres one day, he has become one of the ponies Plotline most frequently is seen interacting with. Lightning consistantly encourages Plotline to tell Applejack how he feels about her, although is certain she'll turn him down due to believing Applejack to have taken a vow of never taking a coltfriend. Fruits When Plotline first met Fruits, she was upset that she wasn't able to present her going away sculpture to Orange Wafer. Realizing that this little filly needed help, Plotline, uncharacteristically, stepped forward and got the audience to aknowledge Fruits' hard work. This would eventually result in Fruits recieving her very own cutie mark, a fact that Plotline takes subtle pride in. Since then, he's become a steady customer to her art store. He looks at Fruits like a kid sister sometimes, offering her advice and encouragement when she needs it. ((Section in progress)) Special Talents and Abilities Writing Cooking Puzzle Solving Physical Abilities Swordscoltship Handycolt Skills Magic Power ((Section in progress)) Category:OCs Category:Stallions Category:Unicorns